


Mythically Tragic Endgame

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [619]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Pre-Series, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I don't know if I should consider you Icarus or Prometheus.  Both have their merits to suit your current insanity."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 December 2016  
> Word Count: 172  
> Prompt: path  
> Summary: "I don't know if I should consider you Icarus or Prometheus. Both have their merits to suit your current insanity."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I will never not enjoy writing the divisiveness between Ann and Lyons over how to proceed with Damien and the Plan. Never.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You're playing with fire, John."

He laughs at her and continues to work on the latest addition to his collection of ships in bottles. "You need to relax, Ann. It's going to be fine."

Ann stares at him, eyes narrowed at his blasé attitude toward the very Power that they both serve. "I don't know if I should consider you Icarus or Prometheus. Both have their merits to suit your current insanity. This is not the Plan as explained to me by Mrs. Baylock or in the documentation I've read. You are _not_ immortal, John, nor do you have the authority to make such changes as you suggest."

"You're as much of a prissy fussbudget as Mrs. Baylock and so many of her generation were. It's going to be fine, Ann. We get the same end result as with the Plan, just with less overhead."

"I serve to protect the Beast, no one else. When this blows up in your face, you'll be the only to pay for it. Mark my words."


End file.
